The Role You Were Born to Play
The Role You Were Born to Play '(Source) is the fifth episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-first episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 8th, 2012, after a four-week hiatus. The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source Spoilers Mike and Mercedes *Mike and Mercedes will be back for this episode and 4x06. Source Finn and Ryder *Blake Jenner's character, Ryder, will be appearing in episode five. (Source) *Finn helps "McKinley newbie" Ryder get into New Directions. (Source) Brittany and Santana *Brittany and Santana have a scene in a "hot and steamy" laundry room. Source Source 2 Scenes *Cory was filming on the McKinley set. Source *Lea and Cory filmed a Finchel scene today (9/04) Source However this could be for The Break-Up. *Lea, Cory, Naya, Heather, Jayma, Matthew, Darren and Chris filmed a scene together (9/04) Source However this could be for The Break-Up. *Dot-Marie Jones has returned to filming and has filmed 2 scenes with Matthew and Jayma. (9/11) Source *Cory filmed a scene which was described on Twitter as " A Step in a Different Direction for Mr Finn Hudson." (9/11). Source *Lea filmed a scene a dancing scene NYADA (9/11). Source *Harry Shum Jr. was at a dance rehearsal with the newer cast members (9/11). Source *Melissa Benoist filmed a scene with Alex Newell (9/12). Source *Amber Riley has return to filming and has filmed a scene with Cory, Kevin and Harry in the auditorium (9/12) .Source *Melissa and Alex filmed a scene with Jane (9/13).Source *Blake Jenner has had his first day of shooting (9/13) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Amber today (9/14). Source *Lea and Chris were filming on the Mckinley set. Source Music *Cory, Darren and Chord were in the studio. (8/20) Source however this could be for Makeover or The Break-Up. *Lea was in the studio recording a duet (8/25) Source however this could be for The Break Up *Dean was in the studio (8/25) Source However this could be for The Break-Up *Chris and Jayma were in the studio. (8/27) Source *Lea was in the studio. (8/27) However this could be for The Break-Up. Source *Naya was in the studio. (8/27) However this could be for The Break-Up. Source *Naya was in the studio. (8/29). Source *Cory was in the studio. (8/31). Source Songs *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Rachel and''' TBA'. Source *'TBA''' by P!nk. Sung by TBA. Source Trivia *At 30 characters (with spaces) and seven words, this episode title is the longest of all the Glee episode titles, beating out "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" by four characters and two words. Cast Special Guest Star *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Guest stars *Blake Jenner as Ryder. Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source Gallery Finn4x05.jpg 577044_403074629746427_552533271_n.jpg Ccc1.jpg Tumblr madey0M5qU1rt9qw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr madf6qXfEI1rdjhwuo1 500.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes